All the Stars have come Unglued
by Helen5
Summary: Luke coudn't avoid his feelings any longer, but what is Lorelai's reaction to what she hears?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.  
  
Thanks: A Big thanks goes to all the Obsessive Fanatics. You guys are the best! That's Lola, Loz, Joan, Kath, and Lauren. And a special thanks to Joan who was so kind as to betaing this chapter for me. And a shout out goes out to all at ORG, esp. Summer.  
  
All the Stars have come Unglued  
  
"Rory," Lorelai shouted to Rory while brushing her hair "lets go. I heard the highways are all backed up tonight, and we are already late. I'll call to tell Richard and Emily that we are going to be late.  
  
Lorelai walked over to the phone rehearsing to herself how to announce to her parents they would be late. It was not going to be pretty. Just then the phone rang. Lorelai hurried over and picked it up. It was Richard to her surprise. He told her that he had to cancel the dinner arrangements. Lorelai was thrilled. She ran over to Rory's room and told her the good news. But the question rose upon them of what to do.  
  
Lorelai decided her and Alex could go out, they hadn't been seeing each other much lately. It had been getting awkward between them; Alex was becoming more and more suspicious about her and Luke.  
  
-Hey Alex, it's me -Yeah, I miss you too. I got out of Friday night dinner early, and I was wondering if you want to do something? -Sounds great -Ok, bye bye  
  
Lorelai ran back upstairs. She was very happy that she had managed to get together with Alex and she liked that things between them were so casual, especially after going to Europe. She really did like Alex and didn't want things to get even worse between them, so this was very good for their relationship. She thought to herself that she had to look extra cute that night. She started rummaging through her closet, looking for the perfect shirt. A pile started to grow and grow on the floor of her room.  
  
She couldn't find her top.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai yelled to Rory, who was also getting ready to go out, "have you seen my cute white top?" she asked franticly.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You know, the one that's really cute with lace the finishing's."  
  
"Well, when did you last wear it?"  
  
"Ummm." Lorelai thought out loud, "well, lets see, I brought it with me to. ahh, I know where it is!" She ran down the stair, popped her head in Rory's room and told her she had to go Luke's for a minute, it was probably there.  
  
Right when Lorelai left, the doorbell rang. Rory got up and got the door. It was Alex.  
  
"Oh hi Alex," Rory said, worried that Lorelai wasn't back yet, "come on in, ummm, my mom isn't home yet."  
  
"Really, well, err, where is she, we have a date tonight."  
  
"Oh, she's just at Luke's, if you want I'll page her she can come over, but she will only be a moment, she forgot."  
  
"No, that's just fine, I'll go over myself." Alex replied. He still had his doubts that there wasn't anything going on between her and Luke.  
  
"Oh you don't need to do that, I'm sure she'll be here any moment"  
  
But Alex had already left, she closed the door and went to read a book.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai had reached Luke's, but Kirk was there. She thought to herself she should've prepared for him being there, she wondered jokingly what his new job was going to be this time.  
  
"Hi Lorelai?" Kirk said very professionally "Can I interest you in making change for a dollar?"  
  
"What? Why?" Lorelai asked. She had gotten use to him having odd jobs, and saying odd things but this was strange, she had no clue where he was going with the question.  
  
"Well," Kirk began, Lorelai began to think about how she wished she had a different way of entering the diner " people are always needing change for a dollar and I thought what better way to get change than to have a 'When you need it, you've got it town change for a dollar man".  
  
"Long name."  
  
"Yeah, I'm working on that. But, I have been doing a lot of research on this career. For instance, did you know there are 293 ways to make exact change for a dollar?"  
  
Now Lorelai was franticly looking around the diner for Luke, "Ah, found you Luke, you're it." Lorelai said relieved.  
  
"What?" Luke replied.  
  
"I realized that I forgot a shirt upstairs from when I slept over, can I go get it?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Luke answered; he turned to Caesar and told him to cover for him.  
  
They walked upstairs. Inside his apartment Lorelai immediately started looking for her shirt. She started looking under the table, in closets, everywhere. And then she found it! The whole apartment now looked like a mess, but all that mattered was she found it. Lorelai looked down at her watch, she had 10 minutes, Luke told her she could change in the bathroom, and Lorelai followed up on that offer. While she was in there, Luke started to clean up the mess. Just then Nicole busted into the apartment to find Luke picking up clothing and putting pillows back on the couches.  
  
"Nicole" Luke said surprised "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I came to surprise you, but it looks like I'm the one being surprised, what's going on in here"  
  
"Well, err you see, I decided to rea. rearrange" Luke began, he knew he couldn't tell her the truth; she would not take it the real way.  
  
"Save it Luke" I know Lorelai is in here" She began; you could tell she was holding in tears. "So where is she Luke? In the closet hiding?"  
  
Luke tried to tell her that she was not there, but she didn't listen, she went over to the closet and opened it, there was nobody in there, she then went over to the bathroom, the light was on and the door was closed. Nicole went over to the door and started to knock, before Luke could say anything Lorelai replied.  
  
"I'll be out in a sec Luke, I'm almost dressed" She began.  
  
Nicole then couldn't hold in the tears anymore, she started to cry. "You know Luke" She began, barely even able to talk because of crying "I thought this relationship really was going somewhere, I really loved you, then you go do this, I just. I mean. bye Luke." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
Luke didn't know what to do; he had never been in that kind of situation before. He just stood there wondering what to do. Any second Lorelai was going to come out of the bathroom, what was he going to say. He went over to the window and looked out. He started to think to himself about how may people had told him before that he and Lorelai were perfect for each other, or that they were dating. for God's sake, all the times they thought the other one had hinted it to each other, all he times he thought to himself, maybe it is time to ask her out.  
  
He then realized it, he loved Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai Gilmore, his java junkie, Lorelai Gilmore his best friend, Lorelai Gilmore, the one that would call him late at night to help her find a chick, the one who cried on his shoulder when her father was in the hospital. Lorelai Gilmore, his sole mate. The door to the bathroom started to open, Lorelai walked out. Never had she looked so beautiful to Luke before and he called her over. "Luke, is everything ok?" Lorelai asked concerned "Why did you knock on the door?"  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Nicole" He began "She broke up with me"  
  
"Oh no Luke, I'm so sorry" Lorelai said sympathetically. She moved closer to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"No Lorelai, I think it's a good thing, because, you see. I think I'm in love with you, I'm in love with someone else, not Nicole" It was so out of character for Luke to say it, but he couldn't hold it back anymore, it was time to lay out the truth.  
  
Lorelai jumped back. She just stood there; she didn't know what to say. However, she was interrupted when she looked out the window, Alex was down on the street watching them. Lorelai had gotten so preoccupied that she completely forgot about the date. She looked at Luke and told him she had to go. She then ran downstairs to Luke. Luke continued to look out the window, waiting to see what was going to happen between her and Alex. He sat there thought wondering what she thought of what he has said, "did she feel the same way?" "Will their relationship change?" "Will they be leading a new kind of life together?" These questions bounced around in his head.  
  
Lorelai ran out of the diner and saw that Alex was just starting to pull away. "Alex wait!" Lorelai shouted to Alex as he started to drive off "Please!"  
  
Alex stopped the car rolled down his window and collected himself, took a deep breath and said, "So, you were at Luke's, what happened to our date?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just running behind, I.I lost track of time."  
  
"Oh, oh I see" He began sarcastically "Yeah, Lorelai, it's always that way"  
  
"What are you talking about, what way?" Lorelai put her hands on her hips and emphasized the phrase, 'what way'  
  
"You are always just loosing track of time, and it always has to do with Luke, Lorelai." He stated bluntly. "Bye Lorelai, I hope you and Luke are very happy together, but I'm not going to waste my time like this."  
  
He then turned his head to in front of him, with Lorelai just standing there. He slowly started to drive off. Lorelai watched him sadly and started to sprint away. She was so confused. What was happening?  
  
Luke was still looking out the window and notice that Lorelai was crying. He grabbed his coat and went after her. He found her sitting under Chuppah he had made her. He slowly walked up behind and her taped her on the shoulder, startled she turned around and saw him standing there. They gazed into each other's eyes, as if in a trance, then all of a sudden they found themselves kissing. It felt so natural, like kissing one another wasn't something new. It was just the perfect kiss.  
  
Just then Lorelai realized what was happening. She again jumped back.  
  
"Oh my god, what just happened?"  
  
"I.I, don't know. do you feel the same way?"  
  
Before Lorelai could answer him, Rory opened the door and went down to them.  
  
"Oh, I thought I heard you out here, Alex came by, but you were at Luke's. hey Luke, what are you doing here?" Rory looked at them, standing there in shock of what just happened, "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Oh, Rory, hi, hi hunny, ummm, we are" She paused and looked at Luke hesitantly "Just fine."  
  
"Yeah," Luke added, "I just came to err, I've got to go." He then ran away down the street back in the direction of the diner.  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai and told her Alex stopped by then went to meet her, Lorelai not wanting to get into things then, and told her that she was him and that Alex had to cancel. She slowly walked inside and told Rory to go have fun with Lane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Rory woke up to a smell coming from the kitchen, one that she normally did not smell, at least in their kitchen. She put on her bathrobe and slippers and walked into the kitchen. To her surprise Lorelai was making breakfast.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"I'm making breakfast. Can you believe we have eggs?"  
  
"Why are you making food? We always go to Luke's."  
  
"Err," Lorelai began, thinking of a reason "because I just love that Oliver, and he has inspired me to cook."  
  
"Mom" Rory said in the tone of voice where she knows something is not normal "What is going on?"  
  
The toaster then popped. So Lorelai went over and took out the toast, looked at the burnt toast, and changed the subject.  
  
"Toasters are so mean," Lorelai began saying, "they are like big bullies, they are always bullying the bread. They don't have to, they are not supposed to, they are suppose to toast, not burn the bread, so they are just hurting the bread and us by burning it. oh and I kissed Luke." She blurted out.  
  
"What?" Rory asked shocked "You, you kis.you and Luke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When? Boy, this is so."  
  
"Strange?"  
  
"Well, um, you and Luke?"  
  
"YES, we have established that! Sorry, it's just I'm completely freaked out, what does this all mean?"  
  
"Well, who kissed who?"  
  
"We kissed each other, it sort of just happened."  
  
"Well, ummm." Rory began; she really didn't know what to say right away. She knew it was going to happen someday, but how was she supposed to tell her mom that? "I guess we can eat here".  
  
"The eggs can't be that bad." Lorelai began as they both took a bite.  
  
"Just promise me one thing. Don't ever cook for me again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late afternoon; Rory was out running some errands. Lorelai had decided to stay home all day, she really didn't want to bump into Luke, and she wouldn't know what to say. While Rory was out she was watching a movie. Someone then walked into the house. Lorelai figured it was Rory and started to talk to her without turning around to see whom it really was.  
  
"Ah, hey hunny." She began "Hey, question. Why are movie sequels always so bad, yet so intriguing? Seriously?" Lorelai turned around to listen to Rory answer, but to her surprise it wasn't Rory, it was Luke.  
  
Luke just stood there in the hall, and they stared at each other "Lorelai." Luke began to say.  
  
All Lorelai could answer back was "Luke". 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Dedication: This is to, once again the Obsessive Fanatics. With a special thank you to Joan, who was so much help and my trusty and excellent beta- er. Oh, and how can I forget, my sister Diane.  
  
All the Stars have come Unglued  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Listen, Lorelai" Luke began; he had never been so relaxed and nervous at the same time before in his life. What he was about to say was going to come naturally for him. He took in a deep breath and continued, "I love you, Lorelai, and I think I always have. I don't know why I would never say it before, but my feelings for you have always been the same."  
  
He paused for a second to look at Lorelai's expression. She just stood there blankly, emotionless. This worried Luke, but he continued anyway, he knew he had to say what he was feeling then or he would never do so. "Ok, now you aren't speaking Lorelai, and that's making me nervous, but I am going to continue. I don't know what it is about you, but it's like you put me under a spell" Luke paused for a quick second and thought to himself, oh my god, I didn't just say that, that's so cheesy, he then stated, "Every time you had a boy friend I would get jealous, hell, I only asked out Nicole because you dated Alex. I, I just don't know what to do anymore, without you now, I wouldn't, I wouldn't be able to live". He then closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and waited for her to reply.  
  
Lorelai continued to sit there. This time she was in complete and utter shock; she didn't have a clue once again on what to say. Without even thinking, the words that came out of her mouth were "Luke, I think you should leave now". She then, disappointed in what she said, lowered her head, not being able to face him, now knowing how he felt and waited until he left the house.  
  
Luke stood there for a moment taking in what Lorelai had just said. He then slowly walked out. He was really annoyed and devastated. As he shut the door behind him he wondered why he had always felt that she felt the same way as him, and really wondered what he should do now. As he left her house, a significant object made him stop, he looked at it and Luke, the tough; hard Luke was ready to cry. He couldn't look at the Chuppah for even another second, so he made his way back to the dinner. 


End file.
